Heart Break
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: A RomaniaXReader that I had posted on my DA (link on my page for DA Account) Death had came...too quickly. The contract was broken, the mission had failed. He was there as you laid on the floor dying as you sit there an wonder what changes you had made. But you saw it coming. So you spend your last moments listening to his voice.


Heartbreak  
RomaniaxReader

Darkness over takes the area around you. Your hands become numb; the blood was no longer travelling through its veins. A frost begins to creep up your spine, causing your body to jerk randomly as you lay on the ground. You were expecting this to happen, even after all this time you were with him. You knew that day would come that you would have to give something up that was of equal value to your love to him. But, you didn't expect it to happen like this. The pain was none, but the heart break was plenty. Why did this happen to so silently, so calmly. Your nervous system had shut down completely as well as your ability to talk or make a sound. It was a silent death alright. One that you saw coming, but refused to believe would actually happen like this…so silent.  
"I…"  
You shift your eyes to the side as you see the Romanian hunched over, on the ground. No tears fell from his eyes as he looked up and down your body. Blinking, you give a soft groan as if to say "You saw it coming too." The strawberry blonde opened his mouth, but did not say a word. He was so shocked at your appearance. His hand brushed against your shoulders, covered by the red sleeve of your long dress. His fingers traced their way down your waist; the black lace was perfectly rippled and sewn onto the piece of fabric that was the skirt. You could tell he was shaking by the way his shoulders were making jerky movements. Slightly moving your head toward him, you tried you best to lift your arm, the numbness now turned to frost as pins and needles crawled up your skin. You couldn't feel his warm hand gently grasp yours, his reassuring stroking as he looked down and kissed your digits.  
"(Name), your hand...It's so cold…" Vladimir whispered softly as he lifted it to his cheek.  
Another groan escaped your throat. This may be harder than you thought. When you first made the deal with the dark magician, you never thought he'd get so emotionally attached to you. You were nothing more than a toy to him. And you knew that. You took up the contract so you could fill the patch of loneliness inside. The dark patch of your mind that you constantly ran to when there was nobody around, when you felt like your world was on the verge of falling apart, and dragging you to the pits of hell along with all you had ever lived for. Your lips formed into a small smile as you heard the Romanian's soft whimpers. Of course you knew, though, that there was a very big chance of that dark patch of being shine with light, but you so doubtful of it, that you were a bit oblivious to the side glances, the smiles, the teasing that took place to get your attention. The day that you finally broke down, was the day you made that contract. And now you're stuck in the lonely place with no light; just you and Vladimir.  
"(Name)…I am sorry. I have not filled in that dark spot for your heart…" Vladimir kissed your wrist.  
"However…you did not fill mine either…"  
At this you widened your eyes, your face was completely cold and still. What did he just say to you? A high pitch groan escaped your blue lips.  
"My dear (Name), please…you ignored me…you harassed me…and I knew all along that you never enjoyed our time together because of the contract. But understand (Name), you were a small candle lit in my dark world of black magic. Through all of the meaningless sex, the fake laughs, the time spent together…" He cupped your cheek in his hands and leans down; his nose centimeters away from yours.  
"I could never have been able to bring myself to say that you were nothing more than a contract. No, (Name), you are much more to me than that. We have both failed at this mission of ours. Only, only one of us will be in pain from all of this. You can finally have your own little world, your own piece of mind without me. I know how you feel about me, (Name). A part of me knew it was too good to be true…the other part…didn't want to believe it."  
No, stop. You wanted to scream. You didn't want to hear it. You knew it was real, but you didn't want to hear it spill from his lips. Not now, not ever. Your body jerked suddenly, causing the Romanian to draw back a bit, but he didn't leave. As much as you wanted him to, he stayed by your side as you began to fade. His tongue spewed memories of you both; from the beginning to the day before today. All you could do was lay as he went down memory lane. You slowly blinked as he wiped away a tear from your face. His face was soft, and a small smile was planted on his lips. But you tried looking into his eyes; however his bangs were covering them. What was he to you? You had spent so much time, trying to be with him and fill your hole, but you never realized all he wanted was someone who would play with him; to be there for him when he was alone. All you did was whisk him away as you tried to focus on yourself. You didn't open your eyes to see that you were beginning to let your dark patch open up and allow him inside, keeping you company as you cried to yourself in your own heart. You knew he loved you, but you refused to allow yourself to embrace him in the way that you wanted. And now what? You're back in that little dark patch, being held by the strawberry blonde, unable to tell him how you really felt; why you were so closed off to him, how you wished you could turn back time. He was a dark magician; he could turn back time if he wanted to. But you knew he wouldn't do it. It was against the contract. You only had that one chance to fill up his world; and as he began to fill yours, you retreated back into the corner of the dark place, refusing to come out.  
"My dear (Name)…" he whispered to himself as he planted a kiss onto your forehead.  
No…please… You wanted to smash yourself into his arms and apologize of being so blind and not accepting his love. You wanted to kiss his cheek, tell him he did bring you light. But it was too late, the darkness had over taken, the contract was up, and you had failed.  
"I will miss you (Name)…I truly will miss you…so much…"  
Your vision was now starting to go as Vladimir looked down at you with his piercing red eyes. Those eyes that had been watching you all this time, loving you, trying to be with you…and yet you closed you shades and never let him peek through them.  
"A-ah…" you groaned causing him to cover his mouth with his hand.  
It was so dark…your vision was close to being gone, you couldn't see him anymore.  
"Goodbye, (Name)." was his final words to you as you faded into the dark abyss.  
And with that, your hearing left you, the frost had swept all over your body, you couldn't take another breathe. You didn't witness the tears that fell from Vladimir's eyes as he laid you down on in the dark place, his tears fell onto your cheeks. You hear his screams of your name to the heavens. You couldn't feel his warm lips against yours.

There was no pain as you became chained to your dark place. A place where there will be a lonely (boy/girl) walking down the foggy path, unable to turn around and go back up the tunnel from which the candle was lit. But as you walked down that hallway of forever, you carried the emotion that all humans fear;  
Heartbreak.


End file.
